Drilling systems utilize pressure transmitters to measure a bottom hole pressure within a wellbore. Such pressure transmitters include a pressure sensor that is isolated from the wellbore fluids using an isolator, such as a bellows or a diaphragm. The pressure of the wellbore fluids is sensed by the pressure sensor through the isolator. The sensed pressure may be communicated to the surface through a cable.